fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freeway Fighter (book)
I found it puzzling and later amusing that a story set in America would involve measuring fuel in liters of petrol rather than gallons of gasoline. One-liter cans were not and are not used in the U.S., and quite a few Americans will be initially confused by any request for "petrol." --comment added by 158.130.74.7, 21:59, September 23, 2009. :But are we sure this is America? It's not explicitly stated. best, Sunil060902 10:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I seem to recall that you could follow the road network in the book on an atlas of north America! Of course it could be an alternate world, not just a future version of ours. Paltogue 10:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Fat Jack Like "Blaster" Babbett before him on the Kether page, "Fat" is a nickname and we don't link nicknames.Gallicus 19:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :"Fat Jack and the boys will get you for this!" (no speech marks) And is that a "Royal We"? But seriously, why not nicknames? How will you differentiate between this Jack and Keelhaul Jack? Best to use the full names IMHO And I'm sure you're familiar with Common Usage on Wikipedia:) best, Sunil060902 12:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Simply use brackets () to differentiate when a clash finally happens. Nicknames can exist as a redirect. So if you were to create a page for this character, there would be 'Fat Jack' redirecting to 'Jack (descriptor)'.Gallicus 12:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) : Wikipedia policy states that http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Naming_conventions_(common_names): ::Page names should be as simple as possible without being too general or ambiguous. Remember that a link is the page name, not necessarily the topic, of the linked page. For example, the article about jazz music has the page name Jazz rather than Jazz music (a redirect); the simple page name makes linking easier. In contrast, the article about country music has the page name Country music because "country" has too many meanings in addition to the music genre. If we ignore potential ambiguity, the ideal of simplicity can be at odds with the ideal of precision. :I honestly think we should follow Wikipedia policy. We can't have two articles called "Jack" (or even "Jack (descriptor)"), when they should really be called by their more familiar names "Fat Jack" and "Keelhaul Jack". Ask yourself: What word would the average user of Titannica put into the search engine? best, Sunil060902 12:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Have we had any resolution of this one? I can see both sides of the argument - we don't really want nicknames included in the title when we have alternative full names (an agreed policy up to now), but where we only have nicknames, do we really want to make them secondary? Might there actually be two different types of name here, which could be treated a little differently? Paltogue 10:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::When someone is known by their nickname and nickname alone, and there is no full name to go with, then I think we should use the nickname as it would be used. Redirects are of course very useful if you want to redirect someone from the nickname they are lively to enter to the real name, but that is not a situation we find ourselves in here. If you were to look up Jack the Ripper, it would seem strange, I think, to redirect to a page called Jack (the Ripper). Jack the Ripper is the only name he is known by. Also, I really do not think it is inappropriate to link from a nickname. Che Guevara for example is how Ernesto Guevara was titled, yet it would seem pertinent to link from Che Guevara given its common usage.Nedueb 23:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC)